Admit It: You Love Him
by TruthHurtsLiesHeal13
Summary: Ally and Austin, both, secretly like each other. What happens one day when neither one of them can deny it anymore? Will they end up together, or will something get in their way. AUSLLY


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so it would help if you guys could be a little easy on me. This contains a bit of Auslly. There's more once you get in the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review! XP**

Ally Dawson carefully wiped the countertop unaware her best friend, Austin Moon, was frantically waving his hand in front of her. She had been lost in thought ever since her long-time crush, Dallas, came up to her yesterday and asked her out.

"Hello? Earth to Ally," Austin began to feel slightly annoyed. His best friend never ignored him. _What was up with her today?_

"Huh? Oh sorry, Austin. I guess I have a lot of things on my mind." Ally finally looked up to see an excited Austin.

"Oh that's cool. I won't bother you then," Austin replied with a sigh.

"No, Austin, stay. I like it when you're here," Ally smiled warily at her best friend, trying to cover the fact she's exhausted.

Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but notice how his chocolate brown eyes glistened beautifully, while his warm smile sent a shiver down her spine. _Stop it Ally! You don't like Austin, you like Dallas._ She managed to break eye contact, and continued talking like nothing happened.

**But something did happen. You love Austin. Just admit it!**

No I don't! I like Dallas!

**Then why did you think about his eyes and his warm smile, huh?**

It's true, though. Just leave me alone!

**And you can't help, but smile when he's around.**

Conscience?

**Yes?**

Why are you so annoying?!

**It's not being annoying. I refer it to plan Ally admits her true love.**

Well, I think that plan is not working well. Don't you agree?

**No. Actually, in fact, I think it's going to work. Sooner or later, you will admit it.**

No I won't! And nothing on Earth will stop me.

**Ally Dawson, you may have a crush on Dallas, but Austin is completely different. You may like Dallas, but you LOVE Austin. Don't deny it.**

Watch me.

Austin, sensing Ally must have been arguing with herself, remained silent. A couple of minutes passed by, and he just stared at Ally. She was so beautiful, and sweet. Not to mention cute when she gets angry. Wait…did he just think that? Not possible. _I, Austin Moon, do not have a crush on Ally Dawson, and that is final._

"Guess who got a job at Smoothie N' Groovy?" the sound of Trish's voice caused Austin and Ally to turn around, amused at the ridiculous outfit their friend wore. She was dressed in a pink smoothie costume, with a cherry hat.

"Nice outfit," Austin said sarcastically, and silently laughed, earning a glare from Trish.

Ally smirked, and quickly covered it with a cough. Out of all the costumes Trish had worn, this one was by far the worst. "I think Trish just took ridiculous to the next level," announced a smiling Ally.

"Wow, thanks guys. You definitely made me feel better," Trish answered feeling vaguely hurt.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I'm just a little tired." Ally apologized truthfully.

"It's fine, we all have our problems," Trish looked around the store, while Ally's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Wassup dudes! And dudettes. I was think we go over to the food court, and chill," Dez skipped in the entrance.

"Sure, why don't we all go now? My shift is over, anyways," Ally gave Austin a shy smile, which he gladly returned, and they headed out the colorful doors of Sonic Boom.

**See, you love Austin don't you?**

Shut up!

Austin, Trish, and Dez all turned to look at Ally curiously. "Nothing," she gave them an approving nod. "Or maybe not," Ally muttered under her breath. She didn't know Austin heard those words, and was planning to ask her about it.

…

**So…what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I finish the next chapter! And a hint to the next chapter: Austin and Ally have a moment, but they still deny they like each other.**


End file.
